noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami Episode 01
A Housecat, A Stray God, and a Tail (家猫と野良神と尻尾, Ieneko to Noragami to Shippo) is the first episode of the Noragami anime adaption. It first aired January 5, 2014. Summary Mutsumi is sitting in her classroom, enduring the bullying of her classmates, when she sees a Phantom outside her classroom window. She prays to God to save her, and Yato and his Shinki, Tomone, are seen on top of a water tank, where Yato flips a 5 yen coin in response to Mutsumi's wish. Tomone then comments on the size of the Phantom, to which Yato responds that it's Exam season, therefore, everyone is on edge. Yato then jumps off of the tank aiming for the Phantom, calling Hanki as he jumps. Yato then destroys the Phantom with Tomone, in the form of Hanki, using ritual words to Rend the Phantom. When the battle is over, Yato reverts Tomone back to her human form and she comments on Yato's cocky behavior, and how sweaty his hand was. She tells Yato that she wants to quit, after which Yato interjects that they've only been working together for three months, then starts to cry. Yato, unable to stop her tears, agreed to release her. After her release, Tomone's real feelings towards Yato surface, and she parts with a few taunts and no respect for Yato. After spray painting his cell phone number on a wall in a park, Yato eventually receives a call about "Milord" being missing. It turns out that "Milord" is, in fact, a missing cat. Iki Hiyori is with her friends, Ami and Yama, as they see a poster of Milord and comment on how some people give weird names to their pets. As the girls are talking about people they like, Yato is yelling out for Milord, as he is looking for Milord he walks past Hiyori, who notices him. Yato then notices the cat in the middle of the road and chases it right into the path of an oncoming bus. However, he is pushed out of the way by Hiyori, which results in her getting hit. Hiyori awakens in her family's hospital, where her mother wants her to spend the night. Hiyori then asks where the boy was, to which her friends Ami and Yama both comment on there being no-one there, and that she ran out onto the road. She is awakened by the voices of Phantoms later that night and is horrified to find Yato hiding underneath her covers to which she then jumps out of the bed with cat-like reactions. After telling her that she is the first human to have ever saved him, Yato introduces himself as a god, although Hiyori does not believe him at first and starts to call the police. Yato then begins to tell her of his dream, to which he then daydreams, Yato then asks Hiyori her name, which she tells him, covering her mouth soon after. Yato then leaves via the window, telling her that he made sure that she was okay so that now they're even. Hiyori meets her friends at school, who ask if she's better from the accident to which she replies that she's fine. Hiyori then almost collapses from drowsiness, telling Ami and Yama that lately she's been getting drowsy suddenly. Hiyori then finds herself beginning to forget about Yato and the ordeal with the bus, but her memory partially returns after she sees one of Milord's missing posters on the street. She resolves to find the cat in order to completely remember what happened to her. Meanwhile, with the help of some catnip, Yato manages to find and catch Milord, however, he is then attacked by a Phantom that Milord had been teasing. Forgetting that Tomone had quit on him, Yato charges the phantom, but Hiyori happens appears and pulls him out of its path, saving him again. After Hiyori successfully attacks the phantom, the two run away and manage to lose it. As the pair catches their breath, Yato points behind Hiyori, at her "tail", and informs her that her soul has slipped out. They locate her body on top of a fence, and Hiyori suddenly collapses back into her body, losing consciousness. Yato successfully returns Milord to his home and begins carrying Hiyori back to her house, but she wakes up and hits him, calling him a pervert. He finally explains about her being stuck in between the Far Shore, or the afterlife, and the Near Shore, where the living reside. Hiyori then asks for his help to fix her body, seeing that he is a god, and Yato agrees but requests money in return. Hiyori mistakes the cost for 50,000 yen, and then 500,000 yen, but Yato tells her the correct amount: 5 yen. Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order of Appearance Adaption Notes *In the manga, Mutsumi calls Yato to help her. However, this was omitted in the anime, as was the part where he severs her ties with her classmates so that she can start anew and not be bullied. *When Hiyori asks Yato to help her, she gives him the 5 yen from her pocket. In the manga, he had already taken it from her purse while she was passed out, due to the fact that she'd asked for his assistance before he took Milord back to his owner. Navigation